Si juegas con fuego acabaras quemado
by Apocalyptic Revolution
Summary: Natsumi es una hermosa joven que rechaza a todos los chicos de su instituto, un día sus amigas le hacen una apuesta y ella acepta, tiene que lograr salir con Goenji Shuuya. Lo que no sabe es que este tiene el mismo objetivo. ¿Que resultara de esto?


**Los tres: Hola!**

**Axel: disculpen a todos aquellos que hemos hecho esperar con continuaciones de otros de nuestros fics, es que hemos tenido dificultades técnicas y se nos habia hecho imposible escribir algo.**

**Alone: si! jejej pero ya estamos trabajando en las continuaciones :3**

**Ángel****: esta idea se nos había ocurrido hace tiempo y no encontrábamos a los personajes indicados para escribirlo, hasta que hace unos días nuestra amiga Akariharukaze12 nos pidió un fic de Goenji y Natsumi, que sin darse cuenta nos dio la pareja perfecta para el fic, asi que esto va dedicado a ella, Akari-san esto te lo dedicamos a ti, espero y sea de tu agrado.**

**Axel: buenooo buenooo sin tato rollo, les dejamos el capitulo**

**Alone: tengan en cuenta que pronto subiremos las continuaciones de nuestros otros dos fics, asi que no desesperen :3**

**Los tres: sin mas los dejamos con el capitulo**

* * *

><p>¿Has escuchado la frase "Si juegas con fuego acabaras quemado"? ¿A qué te suena? ¿En qué parte de la vida la puedes aplicar? Si lo aplicaras en el amor entonces el juego seria la seducción, la atracción y las estrategias y métodos que utilices para conquistar a la persona, el fuego vendría siendo el amor pero… ¿Qué significa eso de acabar quemado? Es por supuesto el terminar enamorado. Ahora contamina este amor con el egocentrismo y la vanidad. Aquí es donde la frase toma un nuevo significad, que desgraciadamente, algunos tienen que aprender de golpe.<p>

Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad Inazuma, un lugar con mucha población y excelente educación. Adentrémonos en una colonia de ostentosas casas. La zona más prestigiada, donde todos deseaban vivir pero solo algunos afortunados tenían la oportunidad de habitar. Entre todas esas casas había una en particular, enorme, de paredes color crema y vistas y techo de un gris oscuro, puerta de caoba con unos hermosos vitrales negros. Por dentro, un recibidor magnifico, al lado de la puerta unos pequeños muebles de madera con dos floreros azules con pequeñas margaritas, el piso de madera café oscura y frente a la puerta una pequeña alfombra color vino, del lado izquierdo un pequeño pasillo que daba a otra puerta, un estudio, después un pequeño sillón de madera fina y cojines de satín azul, seguido de una escalera de escalones blancos y negros, después, frente a la puerta pasando la alfombra un pasillo que daba a la sala.

Subiendo las escaleras, la ultima puerta, se encontraba una joven descansando en una hermosa cama de enredones morados, un cuarto impecable, de paredes pintadas en tres colores, blanco, rosa pálido y un rosa más fuerte, adornado con cuadros y fotografías. El cuarto tenia un gran ventanal que en esos momentos eran cubiertos con unas cortinas rosa palido, debajo del ventanal un hermoso sillón blanco con cojines rojos y blancos. El piso de madera estaba cubierto de una alfombra lila.

Sobre la cama, unos cabellos rojizos se asomaban y en la mesa de noche un despertador vibraba a causa del estresante ruido que emanaba.

La joven se remolineo en la cama sacando únicamente la mano para apagar el infernal aparato que se había osado a arruinar su hermoso sueño. Trato de volver a cerrar los ojos para continuar soñando pero el golpeteo de una mano contra la puerta blanca no se lo permitió.

-Hija, es tarde levántate o no llegaras a la escuela- la voz autoritaria de su padre la hiso salir de la cama.

-Estaré abajo en un momento padre- digo aun adormilada.

La joven entro a la ducha, y después se puso su uniforme, una falda gris de tablones con una blusa blanca y una corbata vino y un saco azul marino. Peino su muy largo cabello y salió del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras a prisa y camino por el enorme pasillo que daba a la sala y después al comedor, donde su padre la esperaba para desayunar.

-Buenos días Natsumi- dijo el hombre sin despegar su vista de la sección de economía del periódico.

-Buenos días papá- se sentó y las empleadas sirvieron a ambos. Natsumi apenas probó su plato cuando se levanto. –Me voy- se acerco a su padre y lo beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Natsumi, no entretengas mucho a Kejiku, necesito llegar temprano al trabajo- hablo su padre

-¡De acuerdo!- le dijo mientras salía.

Afuera un BMW X6 la esperaba y junto al auto un hombre vestido de chofer le sonreía.

-Buenos días señorita Natsumi- dijo, en realidad no era muy mayor a ella, tal vez un par de años. Le abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Kejiku- entro en el automóvil y el chofer cerró la puerta y arranco.

-Se levanto temprano el día de hoy- comenzó a hacerle platica

-Así es, hoy tendremos la visita del instituto imperial y como presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos tengo que estar ahí.

-¿Eso significa una nueva conquista?- pregunto divertido

-No, los chicos de ese instituto son muy poca cosa, a excepción de mi amigo Yuuto- Hablo con arrogancia, la verdad era que Natsumi era una de las chicas más hermosas del instituto donde estudia, incluso se podía decir que era de las más hermosas de la ciudad, ella prácticamente al tronar los dedos podía conseguir al joven que quisiera, sin embargo a los del Instituto imperial los veía muy por debajo de sus expectativas, solo un hombre podía considerarse "digno" de ella, y ese era su mejor amigo Yuuto Kido, pero eso jamás, ellos eran como hermanos, habían crecido juntos y no se veía como algo mas.

Sin decir más llegaron al instituto. Kejiku bajo y abrió la puerta para que Natsumi saliera.

-¿A qué horas quiere que la recoja?- pregunto

-No vengas por mí, me iré con Aki y Haruna- dicho esto entro al ostentoso edificio.

Caminaba por los pasillos mientras muchos jóvenes la saludaban, algunos no perdían el tiempo para tratar de asombrarla o de hacer alarde de su fuerza o dotes sobresalientes. _"Tontos"_ pensó. Entro en el salón y pudo ver a una peli azul y una castaña sentadas en el centro del salón riendo sonoramente.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Al hablar las chicas dieron un respingo volteando hacia atrás encontrándose con la intrigada pelirroja.

-Natsumi, buenos días- contesto entre risas la castaña. –De nada en especial, solo una más de las declaraciones de amor que te envían- dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

-¿Y porque las leen ustedes?- pregunto algo molesta.

-Vamos Nat, tu ni siquiera las lees, deja que nos divirtamos por ti- hablo la peli azul

-Así es, Haruna y yo no entendemos por qué no aceptas alguna de estas propuestas

-Porque los chicos de este instituto son tan poca cosa para mí- dijo quitándole la carta al par y rompiéndola.

-Pues a veces creemos que en realidad no puedes conseguir a alguien y por eso no tienes novio aun- dijo Haruna

-Por supuesto que no, puedo conseguir a cualquier hombre que desee- la arrogancia en su voz era notoria.

-¿A cualquiera?- pregunto con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Por supuesto

-¿Lo apuestas?- dijo Haruna

-Tú solo di a quien

-Está bien, Aki y yo buscaremos al candidato y te lo haremos saber- así término su conversación, el profesor llego y las clases comenzaron. Natsumi sin embargo se disculpo con el profesor por no poder quedarse, tenía que preparar el gimnasio para la llegada del instituto vecino.

La mañana había pasado sin percance y la hora de que los invitados llegaran se aproximaba, los alumnos de último grado habían sido los invitados a ver el espectáculo que el otro instituto les tenía preparado. Natsumi y sus amigas cruzaban ese grado.

El instituto imperial llego y las formalidades comenzaron, la bienvenida y el discurso de ambos directores se dio, al terminar un partido de futbol se llevo a cabo. Un festival se venía acercando y ambos directores habían decidido juntar a ambas escuelas para realizar una fiesta decente.

El partido termino y ahora las porristas ocupaban la pista, con una rutina de acrobacias que tenia embobados a los jóvenes.

-Natsumi- se acercaron Aki y Haruna. Natsumi solo volteo a verlas. –Tenemos al candidato- sonrieron maquiavélicamente y a Natsumi solo pudo darle escalofríos, pero aparento lo contrario y con indiferencia fingida hablo.

-¿Quién es?

-Ese chico del instituto imperial, el jugador con el numero 10

Natsumi volteo hacia donde sus amigas señalaban y pudo ver al joven de cabello color crema en puntas con el número 10 en grande en la espalda.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto algo intrigada, sin duda algo en ese joven llamaba su atención.

-Shuuya Goenji, entro hace poco al instituto imperial y ha rechazado a más de la mitad de la escuela- hablo Haruna, había investigado algo de él.

-La apuesta será que si pierdes iras a la calle principal y lavaras carros, y con el dinero que ganes nos invitaras a comer- dijo Aki mientras sonreía.

-¿Y las reglas?- pregunto Natsumi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A veces creo que eres gay- dijo un joven de banda naranja en la cabeza y cabello castaño

-¡JA!, ¿Bromeas cierto? Yo puedo tener a la chica que quiera- dijo arrogante

-¿A la que sea Goenji?-hablo un rubio de cabellera larga y ojos escarlata.

-Si- contesto seguro. –A la que sea

-Apostarías vestirte de mujer y correr por todo el instituto si no fuera así

-Por supuesto, porque no perderé

-De acuerdo, Natsumi Raimon será tu objetivo- hablo Endo señalando discretamente a la pelirroja.

-¿Cuáles serán las reglas?- pregunto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Simple, tienes que usar todas las reglas de seducción que conozcas, pero no puedes enamorarte- dijeron Endo y Aki, sin saber que del otro lado la misma apuesta se estaba llevando a cabo.

-_"Esto será interesante"_- fuel el pensamiento de los dos jugadores. –_"Que el juego comience"_


End file.
